<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Большая тайна by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744057">Большая тайна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria'>Anaquilibria</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore'>teamharrydore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и побег с утра пораньше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Большая тайна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Гарри просыпается как сегодня: тёплое тело Альбуса прижато сзади, рука свободно лежит на животе Гарри, длинный нос утыкается в волосы, и это — лучший способ просыпаться из возможных.</p><p>Тем сложнее незаметно выбраться из кровати и сбежать в душ.</p><p>Стоя под водой, Гарри обхватывает член ладонью, представляя, как то же самое делает Альбус, и откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза.</p><p>У них странные отношения: они живут вместе, и едва ли не все волшебные газеты страны уже не по разу высказались об их отношениях, а журналисты перестали осаждать дом, — но у них не было ничего, кроме поцелуев и невинных прикосновений; сам Гарри совершенно не знает, как сказать, что хочет Альбуса ещё и в этом смысле, а Альбус, видимо, ждёт, пока Гарри не соберётся.</p><p>Или просто не хочет. В конце концов, Гарри ни разу не видел у него даже намёка на стояк.</p><p>Встряхнув головой и отогнав сюрреалистическую картину, Гарри ускоряет движения…</p><p>...и дверь ванной открывается.</p><p>— Ну примерно так я и думал, — жизнерадостно сообщает Альбус.</p><p>Чуть не поскользнувшись от неожиданности, Гарри мгновенно поворачивается к нему спиной и судорожно ищет полотенце под рукой, но все, как назло, слишком далеко.</p><p>— Ты не хотел смущать меня? Или тебя заводят побеги в ванную через холодный дом ранним утром?</p><p>— Я не знал, что тебе интересно! — брякает Гарри, чувствуя, как вспыхивают щёки.</p><p>— Ну, я всё же не Николас Фламель. Хотя насчёт него тоже не знаю точно, мы с ним не настолько близки...</p><p>Альбус тяжело вздыхает за спиной.</p><p>— Взрослый человек, — говорит он со смехом в голосе, явно желая накрыть лицо ладонью. — Глава Аврората.</p><p>— Я понял! — отзывается Гарри, упорно не поворачиваясь. — Понял. Обещаю, что больше не буду сбегать со стояком в душ.</p><p>Его мокрого плеча касаются длинные пальцы.</p><p>— Гарри. Посмотри на меня.</p><p>Вдохнув, Гарри оборачивается — и прежде чем успевает что-то сказать или сделать, Альбус легко опускается на колени и заглатывает его член.</p><p>Сто с лишним лет опыта, ошарашенно думает Гарри, прежде чем беспомощно хлопает руками по плитке, пытаясь хоть за что-то уцепиться, и после пары оборванных движений бёдрами кончает Альбусу в рот.</p><p>Пиздец.</p><p>Альбус поднимается, хрустнув суставами. Гарри судорожно думает, что сказать. «Я не всегда так быстро»? «Твоя очередь»? «Пойдём в постель»?</p><p>— Видишь, — говорит Альбус, потирая колени, — в кровати было бы удобнее.</p><p>Гарри не удерживается и целует его, чувствуя свой вкус. Член с интересом дёргается.</p><p>Альбус щёлкает пальцами, и волосы Гарри тут же высыхают.</p><p>— А теперь идём обратно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>